the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Commando - Scenes 1 through 9
SCENE 1 The movie opens up in a pure blue sky. Seconds later a fighter jet speeds by. He is then being pursued by two other fighter jets. We peer in the cockpit to a gruff action hero, JAMES BLAMBO. He is highly focused, and intensely gritting a cigar. James: They're on my tail! JAMES' fighter jet is shot and we hear loud beeping. He pulls up. We see his fighter rise in a half-loop until it's upside down. He jumps out of the cockpit and lands on one of the enemy fighter jets. We see JAMES' fighter jet crash into a distant mountain. The person in the enemy fighter jet is clearly afraid and begins driving erratically. JAMES punches his way through the glass and grabs him by the throat. James:Welcome to the danger zone, motherfucker. JAMES headbutts the pilot and knocks him out. The fighter jet goes into a tailspin and the other fighter jet starts shooting at James. James takes out his assault rifle and begins firing. Man (V.O.) Hey Kayley, you shouldn't be watching that! SCENE 2 We see that this has been a movie on a television screen. The camera pulls back and we see that we are in a normal suburban living room. The man speaking is a well-built, recently retired war veteran named ADAM WARCHECK. His eight-year-old daughter KAYLIE, was sitting on the couch, watching it. ADAM turns the television off. Kaylie: But Dad, it was just getting to the good part! Adam: No "buts" young lady, that stuff is awful and I will not have you watching it. Kaylie: What do you think I'm going to do, go and blow up a plane? Adam: No... it's just... uh... I made some peanut butter sandwiches for lunch. And if I catch you watching that movie again we won't go out for ice cream tonight. Kaylie: Really Dad? You're the best! SCENE 3 ADAM and KAYLIE are eating the peanut butter sandwiches when the doorbell RINGS. ADAM gets up and goes over to the door. He notices some people running around the forested yard outside, getting into some hiding spots. Adam: Kaylie, go to your room and don't make a sound. Kaylie: Why? ADAM pulls the hammer on a magnum revolver. Adam: Some old friends have come over to visit. Kaylie: What's that supposed to mean? Adam: Get down! KAYLIE jumps to the floor as gunfire starts blasting through the windows, spreading debris, dirt, and glass everywhere. A TERRORIST breaks kicks through the door, firing a machine gun. ADAM fires his handgun, and gets a perfect shot square in the forehead. Immediately two more TERRORISTs jump through the back window firing their machine guns. ADAM shoots one of them and then starts intimidating walking towards the other. The TERRORIST keeps firing, but the bullets seem to be firing around ADAM. The TERRORIST even quizzically looks at his gun. Adam: Nice shooting, Tex. ADAM shoulders the TERRORIST and sends him flying back through the window. Then ADAM picks up the machine gun he dropped, and jumps through the window after the TERRORIST. KAYLIE gets to her feet and watches ADAM's exploits like they're coming from the action movies she happens to enjoy. ADAM is machine gunning down enemy after enemy before a man in a white suit comes by. This is DR. VOXNOIR. Dr. Voxnoir: Ah Mr. Warbeck, you haven't aged a day. That's excellent. Adam: What do you want Voxnoir? I shut down your operation a decade ago. Dr. Voxnoir: Of course you did. That's why I was able to storm your house with ease. Now if you don't mind, I have a little job for you. Adam: What makes you think that I'd help you with anything? Dr. Voxnoir: Well, if you don't, then you may never see your daughter again. Dr. VOXNOIR begins laughing maniacally. SCENE 4 We cut to Kaylie, who upon hearing VOXNOIR, turns around to see one of his GOONs coming at her with a knife. Goon: What the fuck, Voxnoir!? You were supposed to wait before I grabbed her! We spend three hours in rehearsal and he blows it! KAYLIE is wracked with fear, and we see ADAM looking at her through the window. Then KAYLIE's eyes turn to the the magnum that ADAM dropped. She grabs it and aims at the GOON. Kaylie: It looks like you... brought a knife to a gun fight. The GOON puts his hands up, and doesn't move otherwise. Goon: A sweet little girl like you isn't going shoot... are you? KAYLIE smiles, making the GOON give a very nervous expression. Instead of shooting him however, she kicks him in the balls. This causes him to fall over in agony. KAYLIE turns to the window and shouts out. Kaylie: Dad, don't worry about me! SCENE 5 ADAM is still staring at KAYLIE. VOXNOIR walks up behind him, and as soon as Adam turns around, he gets smacked upside the head and falls over. There are a couple of HENCHMEN behind him. Dr. Voxnoir: No matter then, we'll get the girl later. For now, I'll simply break him more directly. Come on men, let's go. The HENCHMEN grab Adam and they begin bringing him towards VOXNOIR's car. SCENE 6 We cut to KAYLIE still in the kitchen. Kaylie: Dad! Dad! The GOON from before gets up and grabs KAYLIE's leg. She screams and shoots him in the head, which explodes into ludicrous gibs. Kaylie: W-woah... KAYLIE looks at the gun in her hand and back to the corpse that's still grabbing her leg. Angrily she kicks it off. The corpse walks around for a few seconds before it falls over. KAYLIE looks to the window again. Kaylie: Dad... SCENE 7 Some time later, KAYLIE is on couch, clearly not knowing what to do. Suddenly, a man in a general's uniform, covered in many shiny medals jumps through the window, screaming and shooting up. This is COMMANDER BIRCH Birch: I'm here to save you Warcheck! He sees this little girl that he's frightened and stops shooting immediately. He then calmly asks her a question. Birch: Hello young lady, is your father home? Kaylie: Y-you know we have a door right? Birch: Oh... sorry. BIRCH jumps back through the window, and then he shoulders the door open with his machine guns blazing. Birch: Hello young lady, is your father home!? Kaylie: N-no... some scary men came here and they took him away. Birch: Well that sucks. Kaylie: They... shot up the place... and I... I killed one of them. Birch: Really? BIRCH peers into the kitchen and sees the headless GOON lying on the floor. Birch: Woah, that's fucking awesome! KAYLIE gives him this really confused look. Kaylie: Um... if you don't mind me asking, who are you? And do you know why those men took my Dad? Birch: Huh... didn't know that Warcheck had it in him. Birch looks straight at KAYLIE Birch: You see his dick was so tiny that most of the guys on the base didn't thought that it'd slide out of a woman's... uh... I'm your father's commanding officer, Commander Birch. Kaylie: Commanding Officer? Like... in the army? Birch: Yeah, something like that. You should have seen the guy. I mean ten years ago we were blowing up them dirty commies left and right. Kaylie: I thought the Cold War was over by then? BIRCH and KAYLIE stare at each other for a few seconds, with KAYLIE getting increasingly concerned with this man's sanity. Birch: Not... important? Anyway, the point is that we've got to get you under custody. Kaylie: Wait, what? Birch: Your father made a lot of enemies back in his day. I'm talking about terrorist leaders, foreign politicians, Steven Spielberg. And chances are any one of them could have kidnapped your father and they're probably going after you next. Come on, we're going down to the base. KAYLIE and BIRCH begin walking outside of the destroyed home. Kaylie: Steven Spielberg...? Birch: Let's just say your father didn't like Indiana Jones 4 all that much. SCENE 8 We cut to BIRCH'S MILITARY PICKUP TRUCK. He's driving along the dirt road, smoking a cigar. His moves are over-the-top and boisterous. Birch: And he just won't shut up. He keeps squirming and shouting "help me" like anyone's really gonna hear him. A quick shovel to the noggin shut him up. Shut him up for quite a long time. Kaylie: No offense, but you're not really what I expected in a commander. Birch: That's what my supervisor thought too. He gave me this pink thing and I couldn't make out what it meant. He said that I was fired or something, so I did the only logical thing... and I set him on fire. What did you mean by that? Kaylie: Well... uh... you're not like those guys always telling John Blambo what to do. Birch: Kid, you think this is a movie? It's not. As BIRCH is talking, some TERRORIST trucks come by. KYLIE notices them, but BIRCH seems to ignore them entirely, even when they start firing. Birch: You see these people are very screwed up in the head and they will put a bullet through your head if they get the opportunity. A GUNSHOT goes by KAYLIE's head, barely missing it and cracking the glass on the front window. Birch: We have to stay absolutely 100% observant from all angles or they're gonna be doing some fucked up shit to you. Kaylie: They've got us surrounded! Birch: Holy shit! BIRCH looks closely at his windshield while a TERRORIST truck is driving very close in that direction. Birch: Fucking bug stuck to my windshield. Kaylie: They're everywhere Mr. Birch, we've got to do something! Birch: Alright, Alright. Such a whiner, I swear. BIRCH lets go of the wheel and begins looking in the back seat of the truck. As he's rummaging around, the TRUCK starts driving out of control. Kaylie: Mr. Birch! Birch: Hey, I'm looking okay! It'll only take a second. Ah, here it is. BIRCH emerges from the back seat with a shot gun, and he resumes driving, bringing the car under control. Birch: Here. BIRCH hands the gun to KAYLIE. Kaylie: Wait, what? You expect me to shoot at these guys? Birch: No duh kid. I can't shoot and drive at the same time, and I'm not letting an eight-year-old drive my truck. That'd be crazy. Kaylie: I can't do that! Birch: Why not? You just aim and shoot. It'll be just like that video game Hero's Duty. BIRCH tosses the shotgun into KAYIE's lap. Kaylie: This is insane! Birch: What gives you that idea? I get called every word in the book by eight-year-olds on Hero's Duty on literally a daily basis, so don't tell me you don't play Hero's Duty. The back window opens up so you can crawl through that. SCENE 9-A KAYLIE climbs through the back window of the truck, lugging the heavy shotgun. There is gunfire everywhere, and when a bullet goes by KAYLIE she cowers towards the truck. Birch: Can't have the terrorist trucks around. Can't shoot the terrorist trucks. Just do something Kaylie! KAYLIE begins slowing walking against the wind of the back of the truck. There are bullets going everywhere, but none of them manage to hit her. SCENE 9-B We cut to two TERRORISTs in a truck. One of them is driving and one of them is rapidly shooting. Terrorist 1: Good God man, have you hit her yet? Terrorist 2: I'm trying! She's too small! SCENE 9-A KAYLIE fires the shotgun at one of the trucks. It hits the engine and the truck is engulfed in a massive flame. Birch: That's what I'm talking about! Burn baby burn! KAYLIE aims and fires at another truck. She manages to hit the GUY shooting at her. A third truck slows down and the TERRORISTs inside tries to grab KAYLIE. She blows him away with the shotgun. Birch: Holy shit kid, you're a natural. Better shot than my whole damn squadron. Kaylie: Wait, what? Birch: I'm not kidding. We should train you up, turn you into a real killing machine. Kaylie: But don't you have soldiers to do that? Birch: They're a bunch of fucking pussies. You want to see your father again, right? Kaylie: Of course! Birch: Great, you'll be the one to save him. Consider this your conscription. We have a CLOSE-UP on KAYLIE'S expression. Kaylie: This is why my Dad said not to talk to strangers. Category:Miscellaneous